


Подарок

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Banter, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Slash, Song Parody, Spy John Watson, Spy Mycroft Holmes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: Некогда "доктор" Джон Уотсон, известный в узких кругах под кличкой "Атаман", оказал неоценимую услугу агенту Майкрофту Холмсу. Прошло время, и Уотсон потребовал оплаты. Вот только согласится ли Майкрофт на запрошенную цену?





	

 


End file.
